Heaven's Bow Loch
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40165 |no = 480 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 22 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 147 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 110, 114, 118, 122, 127, 132, 137 |normal_distribute = 10, 15, 15, 15, 15, 15, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 110, 114, 118, 122, 126, 130, 134, 138, 142 |bb_distribute = 15, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 15 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 196 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = One of the four legendary warriors who fought to save the Kingdom of Palmyna. After landing a piercing blow on the god Cardes, Loch changed his focus to a girl who was special to him. However, in her place was a massive plant with its vines stretched out. Overcome with fear, he was grabbed in by these vines, and at the same time he lost consciousness. It is said that during this he saw the girl's smile. Awaking in Encervis, it was obvious his first objective would be to get to where the gods were sealed away. |summon = There may be no saving us. Still, I wish to be rescued. What can you do to help me? |fusion = Please give me power, not just to defeat the gods, but also to save those I love. |evolution = One arrow wasn't enough. That's why I need more. I need the arrows to save them. | hp_base = 4437 |atk_base = 1373 |def_base = 1323 |rec_base = 1397 | hp_lord = 5800 |atk_lord = 1745 |def_lord = 1598 |rec_lord = 1702 | hp_anima = 6543 |rec_anima = 1504 |atk_breaker = 1943 |def_breaker = 1400 |atk_guardian = 1547 |def_guardian = 1796 |rec_guardian = 1603 |def_oracle = 1499 | hp_oracle = 5503 |rec_oracle = 1999 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 21 |ls = Thunder Master's Power |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk power and 10% boost to Def and Rec of Thunder types |lstype = Attack/Defense/Recovery |bb = Crowning Invasion |bbdescription = 9 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 9 |bbmultiplier = 230 |sbb = God Piercing |sbbdescription = Massive Thunder elemental attack on all enemies |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 35 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 700 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40164 |evointo = 40166 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 40133 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = God Piercing has a 50% BC bonus and 25% crit bonus |addcat = Saviors of Palmyna |addcatname = Loch 4 }}